


Leather and Ashes

by Capsiclegirl



Category: Richard Madden/ Taron Egerton, Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Choking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Human Ashtray, Human Furniture, Humiliation, M/M, Muscle Worship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Smoking, bathtub cuddles, boot licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsiclegirl/pseuds/Capsiclegirl
Summary: Taron and Richard do a bare bones scene with minimal props and no restraints. Just the two of them, a cock ring, a pack of smokes, and a pair of heavy leather boots.





	Leather and Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know if this one goes too far. I wanted the fact that Richard smokes to play a part in this. However, I cringe at the thought of being burned with cigarettes, so I promise that doesn't actually happen here. 
> 
> Please though, let me know if this fic just goes too far. I probably won't post again for another week, as I have to focus on exams now.

Taron sits on his knees, a position he loves to be in, submissive and ready. He wears only his collar and the cock ring that Richard was quite fond of, and rises up at attention when Richard entered the room.

“Good boy, waiting for me, Taron,” says Richard, his brogue so sweet and dark like a luscious wine. He wears a leather vest and matching pants, leather boots with thick soles that make him nearly half an inch taller, and his signature smirk. “You’re so good.”

The Welshman leans back a little, swooning over the praise. “I’m good, Richard. Will be so good for you.”

“Will you now?” asks Richard, happy to play this game. “Well, gotta see how obedient you are.” and with that, he leans down and gently caresses Taron’s cheek, giving him that sweet reassurance before getting back into character.

“Hands behind your back,” he orders in a firm voice, nodding slightly when Taron does as told. “Now tell me,” he asks, leaning down and taking Taron’s hard member in his hand. “Who owns this cock?”

“You do,” says Taron in a whisper, his cheeks burning red from humiliation. Despite all the degrading things Richard would say to him, nothing got him to blush like Richard reminding him who owned his cock or his hole. 

“Good boy,” states Richard, standing back up and beginning to unbutton his vest, exposing his toned, hairy chest. He guides Taron to start licking up his abdomen, allowing him to rise up on his haunches so that he can run his tongue over the fun line that runs down from his naval. He groans as he licks, looking up into Richard’s impossibly blue eyes. The gaze makes him shudder, and he stops and just looks, transfixed. 

Suddenly, Richard’s hand is in his hair, pulling him up so that he stands. “Mind your task, Taron,” he orders, guiding Taron’s mouth to his exposed pectoral.

Taron obliges eagerly, laving his tongue along the muscle and catching the nipple in his mouth. “Mhhhm, yes Taron, like that,” comes Richard’s voice, pulling at his hair and nuzzling his head a little bit. 

Richard shucks his vest completely then, fully exposing his tight, muscular build. Taron quickly switches to the other pec, running his hands along Richard’s sides and grinning as he licks and gently nips at the pert nipple in his mouth.

“Worship me,” breathes Richard, releasing his grip somewhat on Taron’s hair and putting his hands on his hips, glowering at the man who worked at him so eagerly. 

“Oh… Richard,” Taron mutters, licking Richard’s right nipple and breathing in his scent. Richard tastes like sweat and some scent that if Taron could bottle would drink like fine wine. Something like mountain air and a campfire and fresh honey. Taron kisses Richard’s pectorals and runs one hand down his abs with reverence, loving this. 

“You’re so strong. I want to see your muscles,” he begs. 

Richard obliges and flexes the muscles on his right arm, which Taron hurriedly kisses and licks. He’s still in shape from The Bodyguard, and Taron loves it. Loves seeing the hard lines but soft eyes of his lover. Richard pets Tarons neck soothingly as Taron kisses his bulging bicep, running his tongue along a blue vein. “You’re fantastic, Richard. Perfect.” . 

“Good boy, Taron,” whispers Richard, sweetly. Running a hand through Taron’s hair, an idea occurs to him. “You know, I feel like having a smoke.”

Taron looks at him with a worried expression on his face, knowing what Richard has in mind. Obediently, but with a hint of hesitation, Taron gets down on his hands and knees.

Richard pulls up a stool with his smokes and a lighter on it. He had quit except for doing this, which Taron was happy about. This was therapeutic for both of them.

Smiling down at his submissive, Richard pulls a cigarette out of his pack and sits down on the stool, putting one foot up on Taron’s back. He lights a cigarette and takes a short drag, holding it delicately in his right hand, running his left through Taron’s hair.

Taron, on his part, wants to keen into the feeling, almost trembling in nervous anticipation, but knowing that he has to stay still for this. Has to be good

“Ahhh, I miss this,” says Richard, taking another drag and then flicking the ash onto Taron, who winces at the sensation. It wasn’t hot anymore, but it was the mental image of being an ashtray that fills him with a kind of nervous anticipation. 

Richard rests his wrist on Taron’s behind, holding the cherry of the cigarette close enough to Taron’s bum that he can now feel the heat from it. Another flick, another bit of ash, this time hotter due to the proximity. 

“You’re so well behaved, Taron,” he says, taking another drag, and another, flicking the ash off onto Taron’s back. “So well behaved that I now only smoke for this, for my favorite foot rest and ashtray.” 

He finishes the smoke, flicking off the cherry and then rubbing the butt out on Taron’s bum, not burning him, but still making him yip at the feeling of the warm filter coming in contact with his skin. 

“What was that?” asks Richard, quickly standing up, glaring down at Taron. He drops the pack and lighter, lunging down and putting a hand on the back of Taron’s neck. “Furniture is quiet, doesn’t react or talk.”

Taron swallows in response at the feel, so aroused by this, loves when Richard punishes him. He decides to push his luck, lifting his eyes and meeting Richard’s gaze and giving a slight smirk.

“That’s it,” growls Richard, pushing him down to the floor, his cheek pressing against the mat. “If you are determined to misbehave, I will have to take corrective measures.”

Taron groans deeply at the feel, the heat in his stomach pooling and his hard cock pressing against the mat, leaking onto it.

Suddenly, Richard stands back up and presses his boot to Taron’s neck, not applying any pressure, but looming above to show that he means to. “What did you say?” 

Taron sighs into the feel of the thick leather sole on his neck, and Richard then applies the smallest bit of pressure, drawing out a barely perceptible whimper. He removes his boot and reapplies it to Taron’s cheek, saying “you are gonna get it now.” 

It’s fantastic, the feeling of being pressed down upon by Richard's boot, looking up at him looming above. He’s beautiful to Taron when he’s angry, when Richard is punishing him. The arousal that he feels grows deep in his belly, and he loves it. Loves that Richard has him like this, pressed into the mat with his boot. His cock is leaking onto the mat, and Taron feels so desperate for friction that he humps a little against the floor.

When Richard takes his foot away he leans down to turn Taron over. He kneels down and puts a hand around Taron’s throat, ready to choke him, when he feels something sticking to his right boot when he tries to lift it. Richard steps back to see that he has stepped in the spot of precum that had leaked out of Taron and onto the mat. 

Noticing it under where he put his boot, he roughly pulls Taron back onto his stomach and says, “look at the mess you made. Look what you’ve done. Clean it.”

With that, Richard lifts his boot again and holds it above Taron’s lowered face. Taron turns his head and looks up at Richard with sorry eyes, and hesitantly licks the bottom of it, barely lifting his head from the mat. He closes his eyes and slowly licks, tasting the sticky fluid and trying to clean all of it. Finishing the bottom and going up and around the edges of the boot, He lifts his head more and licks, finally kissing the toe of the boot, making that sweet eye contact with Madden again as he does. He continues to lick up along the boot, grinning as he sees Richard unable to hold back a grin himself.

“Good boy, Taron,” he murmurs, becoming soft again with his submissive. Taron loves the hardness and aggressive ways in which Richard can handle him, loves that it feels good to let go, and sees how proud it makes the Scotsman. But he also appreciates the tenderness, feeling transfixed by it at times. When Richard gently brushes his cheek he closes his eyes and sighs, knowing that he did good.

Richard bends down and slowly pulls Taron up, having him sit back up on his haunches and cupping his face in his hands. “You’re so good,” he soothes, running a hand through Taron’s hair, bending down to press his forehead to Taron’s. “We green?” he asks, ever ready to check in and make sure things haven’t gone too far. 

“Yes, green,” Taron confirms, nodding and eagerly leaning into the touch of the Scotsman’s hands.

“Good boy, Taron,” Richard says, grinning as he continues to stroke his sub’s hair. “You’re so good, in fact, that I just might let you suck my cock.”

“Please,” Taron begs “want to suck you. Want to be good for you.” He loves this, the little dance of Richard making him beg. It makes him feel impossibly harder, and he struggles to keep from touching himself.

“You’re asking so nicely,” Richard says, letting go of Taron’s hair and unzipping his pants, pulling out his own cock which had been straining against the leather. “I guess I’ll have to oblige you.” 

Taron’s mouth is practically watering and Richard lets him lick and lave at the head, gently caressing his hands through his hair. “Mhhhhm, good boy,” he coos, leaning into the sensation and warmth of Taron’s tongue. Then, without further ado, he grabs the back of Taron’s head and roughly shoves his cock into Taron’s mouth. Richard thrusts forward, gently, but still eliciting a moan from Taron, who is trying desperately to accommodate the length. 

Taron swallows, allowing himself to deep throat Richard, trying to breathe through his nose. Richard had to train him for this, had to help him learn to turn off his gag reflex and how to do this task well. Taron took to it easily once he got the hang of breathing with the intrusion deep in his mouth, at the back of his throat, and he moans into it, loving the feel.

“Liking this, huh?” asks Richard, pulling Taron’s hair and giving him another deep thrust. “How about we try this?” he asks, thrusting hard and holding the back of Taron’s hair, forcing him to keep most of his big cock in his mouth, not giving Taron a reprieve. 

Taron is drooling by this point, saliva dripping down his face as Richard fucks into his mouth and holds the back of his head. He is looking up at Richard with his eyes wide and wanton. The back of his throat is protesting, and he feels like he can’t breathe, but he trusts Richard, knows that he would never hurt him. So he tries to focus on the task at hand and breathe, not caring about the drool or the tears beading at the corners of his eyes. 

“Yes, oh god, yes. Good boy, Taron, keep taking it,” Richard is saying, so close but loving the look of Taron. His lips look raw and its filthy seeing himself fucking the back of his submissive’s throat and so he keeps going, until…

“Oh god, Taron. I’m coming, I’m-” he comes hard down Taron’s throat, pulling Taron roughly so that his entire length is held in his mouth while he comes. It feels like the world goes white and he stills for a moment, just letting himself feel lost in the waves of pleasure as Taron swallows all that he has to give him.

As he comes down, he steadies himself by putting his hands on Taron’s shoulders, Taron holding him up with his hands supporting Richard by his back. As Richard pants and recovers, he runs a hand through Taron’s hair. His sub is so beautiful, drooly and desperate and leaking from his gorgeous prick. 

“Richard,” begins Taron, giving his Dom his sweetest look possible. “I’ve been so good. May I come now?”

Richard grins at him, leans down to put his mouth next to Taron’s ear, and whispers, “no.”

Twenty minutes later and the two are both in the bathtub. Richard had cried some, and Taron had insisted that it was good and that he loved it. It seemed to Taron like aftercare was usually about him caring for Richard. Today, however, with him not being allowed to come, Taron was coming down hard from subspace.

Richard had noticed, and so insisted on the bubble bath for the two of them. He held Taron against himself in the hot water, lathering Taron and rinsing him down and giving kisses and reassurances. Taron tended to come down harder when he wasn’t allowed to come, and Richard knew. But he loved doing this, loved torturing his sweet sub and bringing him deliciously to the brink. 

“Okay,” he whispers, snaking his right hand under the water and wrapping it around Taron’s cock. He tugs, plays with the foreskin and starts to pump his fist. 

“Oh god, yes, Richard,” whines Taron, keening into the touch and feeling so held and warm and safe. 

Richard keeps stroking him, slowly speeding up and making Taron moan into the feel. Taron hasn’t had sex as aftercare before, and Richard wants to try it, wants to make his love feel everything. 

“Richard, oh god I’m close,” he warns, unsure if he needs permission during aftercare but deciding to ask. Wants to make his Dom proud.

“You can come now, Taron. You’re so good,” and Richard strokes him to completion, feeling Taron tense up into his fist him and drawing the moans out of his sweet lips. He feels Taron go limp, feels him heaving and then Taron is nuzzling into his neck, trying to turn over so they can be face to face.

“I love you, you mean ol’ tease.,” says Taron, giving Richard that killer wink of his.

“Yeah, well I love you, even though you come in the bathtub,” says Richard. They both laugh, laugh so hard it kinda hurts, and they just keep laughing until Richard finally has them get out so that they can towel off. 

“Well I love you even though you still smoke,” says Taron wrapping himself in a towel and hugging Richard tight. 

“Only when we scene, and I love you even though you’re a terrible ashtray,” says Richard with another laugh, hugging him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please throw at me all the criticisms! 
> 
> But no, seriously, if this is too fucked up I will try to not go this far again in future. It's just that I wanted to do something with these two doing something simple. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
